kidsknowledgebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon
Pokemon is a series of anime, video games, and manga. It was created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori (members of the Game Freak company). The Pokemon franchise first started off as a pair of games called Pocket Monsters Red and Green. 2 more games, Pocket Monsters Blue and Yellow, were made too. The first manga series was called Pokemon Pocket Monsters, by Kosaku Anakubo. All of that was the first generation of Pokemon, but only in Japan. Anime Pokemon was the first anime series to air in the world. Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty, travel the world of Kanto fighting and winning badges. Airing date: 1998 Pokemon Orange Islands is about Ash, Pikachu, and Misty , along with a new friend Tracey Sketchit, travel the Orange Islands to seek championship, from the champion, Drake. Airing Date:1999 Pokemon Johto Journeys is about Ash and friends exploring the new region of Johto. Ash battles 2 gym leaders, Falkner and Whitney. Airing Date: 2000 Pokemon Johto League Champions is about the same story of Ash's dream of becoming a pokemon master. he fights Whitney( again ), Morty, and Chuck. Airing Date: 2001 Pokemon Master League finishes off Ash's Johto adventure and leads him to the marvelous Johto Silver Conference, the Johto Pokemon Tournament. Airing Date: 2002 Pokemon Advanced brings a whole new era of Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu travel to Hoenn and meet May and Max to trave around the region of Hoenn. Airing Date: 2003 Pokemon Advanced Challenge starts off a brilliant life of Pokemon Contests and new battle challenges. Airing Date: 2004 Pokemon Advanced Battle is a new year of battle. B.A.T.T.L.E battle. Ash and friends have many more amazing challenges ahead of them. Airing Date: 2005 Pokemon Battle Frontier pushes beauty aside leading to the amazing Battle Frontier, a park where trainers from around the world gather to battle. Airing date: 2006 Pokemon Orange League Logo Pokemon Master Quest Logo Pokemon Battle Frontier Logo Pokemon Diamond and Pearl leads Ash and Friends to Sinnoh, a region of joy And fun. Ash and Brock meet Dawn, a fellow Sinnoh resident and go on the adventure of a lifetime. Airing Date: 2007 Pokemon Diamond and Pearl : Battle Demension is an adventure to meet new pokemon and battle many new trainers. Airing Date: 2008 Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles is an adventure to stop the infamous Team Galactic from taking over the entire pokemon universe from its joy and happiness. Airing Date: 2009. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Galactic Battles logo Pokemon Video Games In every Pokemon game, the player catches species of Pokemon, and train them in battle in order to become the Pokemon Champion. In order to do so, the player must beat all 8 gyms in his/her region, then they can enter the Pokemon League. When the player takes the Pokemon League challenge, they battle the Elite Four before fighting the current Champion. Thanks to the video games, Pokemon has become the second most popular video game franchise in the world. The only franchise that out-sold Pokemon is the legendary Mario series. This is a summary of RPG games. Examples: Pokemon Ruby Pokemon Crystal Pokemon Yellow Pokemon Platinum Other Pokemon games are playable on non-handheld systems. Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2 is playable on the Nintendo Game Cube. Pokemon Stadium 2 . Pokemon XD is playable on the Gamecube along with Pokemon Colleseum. Pokemon Colleseum My Pokemon Ranch and Pokemon Battle Revolution are playable on the Nintendo Wii. My Pokemon Ranch Category:Video-Game Related Category:Child Entertainment